S315 Omens
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, Tu, Ma. Conversations between Reed and Sato regarding training with MACOs. Missing scenes for Harbinger, Episode 15 Season 3.


Title: S315 Omens Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG-13  
Summary: RS, Tu, Ma. Conversations between Reed and Sato regarding training with MACOs. Missing scenes for Harbinger, Episode 15 Season 3.   
Notes: Mild spoilers for Harbinger. Written February 17, 2004. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
OMENS

Mess Hall

"Did you have to make it on Tuesday evenings?" Tucker asked Reed.   
  
The Lieutenant had just informed the Senior officers over dinner about the training schedule with Hayes. Sato, Reed, Mayweather and Tucker were all at the same table.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Reed.   
  
All eyes looked at Tucker inquisitively. They knew the Chief Engineer had been spending evenings with both Cole and T'Pol. In fact, Reed saw this as a good opportunity to get the man out of a situation before it became really sticky.   
  
"Can't squeeze it into your social calendar, Commander?" asked Reed.  
  
"It'll mean rescheduling Movie Night, is all I'm saying," said Tucker quickly. He and T'Pol often went to Movie Night then had a neuropressure session afterward. It looked like he'd have to juggle T'Pol and Amanda Cole on the same night.   
  
"That's no big loss," offered Sato. Reed gave her thank you nod and smirked triumphantly at Tucker.  
  
"Hey, unlike you and Malcolm, some of us see Movie Night as a sacred tradition." Mayweather gave her an exaggerated frown. "What is the movie, any way?"  
  
Tucker kept a straight face as he said, "Fight Club."  
  
Reed and Sato exchanged a quick glance and both shook their head while Mayweather said, "Now there's a bad omen--or a funny coincidence."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind having a go at a few of the MACOs. Some of the men think all they have to do is flex their muscles to get a Starfleet woman to fall at their feet." Sato shook her head in disgust.   
  
"It's just a guy thing, Hoshi. You ladies like it when we notice you wearing make-up," said Mayweather in defense of his species.  
  
"Don't worry, Travis. You're the reason I'm immune to the MACOs. No one has better biceps than you do. You won the poll hands down for Bod-like-a-God." Sato smiled sweetly at her friend and saw Reed rolling his eyes.   
  
"Silly labels," Reed muttered.   
  
Hoshi's grin widened. "Don't give me that attitude, Malcolm. You were a favorite for those women who like a leaner body type. They call you the English muffin."  
  
Reed knew he was blushing. Dammit! Sato was enjoying it, too.   
  
"Hey, don't leave me out!" said Tucker as he mocked an offended tone.  
  
"Never," proclaimed the linguist in a soothing tone. "You won the Most Likely To Triple-As."   
  
Tucker waited. Sato was silent. Tucker gave in first. "Okay, most likely to what?"  
  
"Most Like To Do Anything." Sato kept a straight face as she continued. "With Anyone." Tucker was moaning when she finished with, "At Any time."  
  
And that's when the food fight began.   
  
Major Hayes observed the Starfleet officers from a corner in the mess hall and shook his head. These folks needed a firm hand.   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sickbay

The training session with the MACOs was over and Sato made sure Mayweather got to sickbay. Phlox began is examination immediately, but shortly after both Ensigns looked up when they saw Reed enter. They exchanged a cautious glance.   
  
"Doctor, I hope you're treating a minor injury?" At Phlox's nod, Reed walked closer to Mayweather and asked, "No concussion?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant, although I do advise your personnel to wear mouth guards for such brutal activity," Phlox responded. "Ensign Mayweather, all you need now is some ice."  
  
"Let's get you to your quarters then," said Reed to Mayweather.  
  
"I can handle this myself," said Mayweather as he stood up. He moved forward two steps and felt the world spinning. Reed and Sato were immediately on either side.  
  
"No concussion?" asked Reed of Phlox.  
  
The Doctor came over immediately and scanned Mayweather. "Well, perhaps he should stay overnight in sickbay."  
  
"No, Doc, I really don't--"  
  
"The alternative is to have one of you stay with Ensign Mayweather just to make sure he has no further symptoms," said Phlox as he looked to Reed and Sato.   
  
"I'll keep watch, Doctor," said Reed.  
  
"We'll both keep an eye on him for you," said Sato firmly.   
  
-----  
  
"Honest, I feel fine," mumbled Mayweather through the cold pack he held on his lip. "It was a good match."  
  
"I thought the training went well," offered Sato with a smirk.   
  
"That's because you had the MACO falling at your feet," insisted Mayweather.  
  
Reed stood quietly with arms across his chest. He was watching Mayweather intently and moved quickly to help him when the man suddenly lurched forward.  
  
"Damn, my stomach feels--"  
  
Sato and Reed got him to the bathroom before he made a mess in his bunk. Reed got a washcloth to clean up Mayweather's face and the young officers noted his concern. "Welcome to the world of concussions, Ensign."  
  
"I thought it would just be that short blackout," said Mayweather as Sato have him a hand up.  
  
"Headache, vertigo, nausea, they can all come and go," said Reed. He added in a self-deprecating tone, "I should know."  
  
"I didn't feel this bad when the Tandarans beat me," said Mayweather.  
  
"You were probably aching too much from your other injuries to notice," said Reed.  
  
"And here I thought we did really well against the MACOs," sighed the linguist.  
  
"You did, Ensign, but I wasn't going to have another officer in danger of a concussion. First T'Pol, then Travis. I should have known her knockout was a bad omen," muttered Reed.  
  
"She did look a bit green," said Mayweather as he lifted the cold pack to his mouth again.  
  
"From the knockout or the flirting Trip and Cole were doing?" asked Sato.  
  
Reed managed a light smile at her comment, but shook his head as he gathered his thoughts. "I knew this would be a bad idea."  
  
"What's wrong with enhancing our skills? We don't know when we'll--" began Sato.  
  
"Every officer on this ship is highly trained and this skill is based on cognitive functions. You can send a punch-drunk soldier into combat, but you don't want a concussed officer trying to operate a starship. It endangers not just the individual, but the entire crew."  
  
"And here we thought you were just pissed about Hayes wheedling into your territory," said Mayweather.  
  
Reed was about to defend himself, but then just shook his head and said, "That, too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reed's Quarters

"Ow."  
  
"Hmmf."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Tsk."  
  
"HELL!"  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Do you want to stay in sickbay overnight? No, then this Medical Deputy is staying right here."  
  
"You're enjoying this."  
  
"It's almost as much fun as monitoring the fight you had with Hayes."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Why do you think most people were staying out of the way?"  
  
"I don't know if I should thank you or write you up on charges."  
  
"Censure me and I won't split half my earnings with you. A lot of people thought you wouldn't be able to walk away from the fight."  
  
"You were taking bets?"  
  
"I lost some of the money when no one got a shirt ripped."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm sparring with Hayes."  
  
"Would you? The women would really love that, but make sure it's a mutual tearing of clothes."  
  
"We were fighting, not engaging in foreplay."  
  
"Well, now that's another way to interpret things."  
  
"Oh, you can't be serious. Who in their right mind--"  
  
"Would pick a fight with a man trained in combat who was twice his size." The Ensign smiled sweetly, "You were saying?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So did you boys kiss and make up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Men."  
  
"We snuck a drink from your stash of Andorian ale."  
  
"How could you!"  
  
"Overriding your security code was no problem, Ensign."   
  
Malcolm smirked.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Hoshi smirked.  
  
"You deserved that."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to help me with my injuries."  
  
"All right, fine. Here."  
  
Hoshi leaned forward and kissed him gently on the side of his mouth where a small bruise could be seen. She understood feeling your territory encroached, so her teasing came from equal parts of empathy.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"An old remedy. Are you feeling any pain now?"  
  
"Um, perhaps you should do that again."  
  
This time Hoshi moved to cover Malcolm's mouth with her own and offered a tender kiss.  
  
"Is that better?" she asked when she pulled back. She crossed her fingers as she expected him to say something about fraternization. She took his next words as a good omen.  
  
"I'm definitely feeling no pain," Malcolm whispered. It was a good thing his body was too bruised to do more than appreciate her soft, warm lips. As it was, the injuries kept the situation innocent.   
  
"Good, now get to sleep. I'll keep watch over you."  
  
"My very own guardian angel," murmured Reed as he closed his eyes.  
  
His guardian angel just shook her head, but she held the hand that was at the edge of the bunk. "Just returning the favor, Lieutenant."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
